A Thousand Years
by darkangelvamp
Summary: "Thousands of years ago there were once four peaceful kingdoms... It says in history that they were the very first soul mates. Their love triumphed all. But soon she was to be reborn again, and so the rest of her guard. One day she who knows will fight and succeed, but with a sacrifice." OOC Rated T for now Full summary inside. Cannon couples.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is my first fanfic. Please be nice and tell me what you think.

A Thousand Years

Prologue:

Thousands of years ago there were once four peaceful kingdoms. They consisted of: humans, gods and angels, demons, and finally witches and warlocks. One day the peace came to an end and each kingdom decided that they wanted to rule. Soon a war began. Humans began to fear the gods, demons, and angels for they had more power.

Soon the gods and angels including some very powerful witches and warlocks decided that something needed to be done; soon Athena was born, but she could not do it alone. They granted her a guard including a very powerful angel named Apollo. It says in history that they were the very first soul mates. Their love triumphed all. But alas, Demons and witches attacked and tricked poor Athena, and she died. But soon she was to be reborn again, and so the rest of her guard. One day she who knows will fight and succeed, but with a sacrifice.

Will she save the day or will it be all for nothing?

A/N: So tell me what you think. Reviews would be appreciated. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1- Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe plot.

Chapter 1

Past

BPOV

Running. Hiding. Fleeing. Surviving. That is what I have been doing for as long as I can remember.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 15 years old. I love to sing, dance, and shop, that is when I can. Hiding and running from everything is a full-time thing. My parents died when I was 5. No, they were murdered. Ever since that awful day I ran.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy!" I cried as I ran into the house. _

"_Bella, sweetie hide!" My mom exclaimed. _

"_Mommy!" I cried again, "What's going on mommy?" _

"_Intruders." She ushered me into my dad's study. She shoved me into the closet. "Stay here and stay quiet. Please. Bella do not say a word."[_

_Bam! Suddenly the door burst opened. _

_I wanted to cry out, but my mom gave me a pleading look that said 'stay quiet'. _

"_Where's the kid?"One man said. _

"_We know she's here." Another one said. _

"_Please no. She's just a child. Leave us alone. Leave her alone." Mom pleaded with the men. _

_I couldn't see them. It was too dark. All I saw was black hooded figures, with what looked like a ski mask over their faces. _

"_Tell me where she is or else." The first man warned her. _

_Then a third man came in and carried my dad. My mom screamed at the men to let my dad go. _

_I will never forget what happened next. The man that was carrying my dad removed the glove that was covering his hand. His hand started glowing a burgundy red color. He took off his mask and I saw his face. His eyes were glowing red, blood red. _

"_Renee don't!" My dad said as my mom started coming forward toward him. _

"_Tell us where she is. She will not fulfill her destiny. We won't allow her."The second man replied. _

"_Give her to us and you and the man will go free. We will not harm you." The third man replied. _

_The first man was getting irritated. Finally, he looked at my mom then my dad. "Fine if they won't tell us. Kill them." Then the man walked away. _

_The third man sliced his glowing hand across my dad's back. With a final swipe, my dad was dead. _

"_Charlie" mom whimpered. _

_Then the man with the glowing hand went to my mom. He bent down to whisper into her ear. "We will find her, and we will kill her." Then with another swipe of his hand, he killed her. _

_I will never forget the look of horror on my mom's face. _

"_Let's get out of here." The red eyed man said with a smirk on his face. _

"_yeah the kid obviously isn't here." The second man replied and they both left out of the room._

_Everything was quiet. Alone. I'm all alone. And to this day I ask myself. _

_What do they mean by destiny?_

_End Flashback_

Now I'm headed off to a new school. I have to blend in, or else I'm on the run again.

A/N: Tell me what you think.  
Please review. Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
